My Mysterious Brown Eyed Girl
by AwTrLover14
Summary: This is a story about a lonely Gabriella Montez who holds a secret from the rest of the world, until Mr. Popular Troy Bolton finally attempts to find out what her secret is.
1. The Beginning

**I haven't got the slightest clue what I am going to do with this story, but I guess I will figure it out, right? Anyhoo, read and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: **

Troy's POV-

Bbbrrriinnnnngggggggg!

The evil shrill of the late bell sounds in my ears. As I run to my basketball practice during free period, I see a pale girl with chocolate mocha brown eyes. The pale girl sees me watching her and scurries into the library. I think I know her name. Wait, could it be… could it be Gabriella Montez? I think so. She is amazingly smart at math and science. My heart skips a beat. Her eyes scream abandonment, sadness, and tragedy. I want to figure out why she is so sad, but Coach will kill me if I miss a practice. Suddenly it hits me. Sharpay and Taylor. They would know. Sharpay knows everybody's, and I do mean everybody's business. And Taylor has 3 classes a day with her. They must know something… "Troy! Troy! TROY! Getcha head in the game!", Coach screams at me.

"Sorry Coach, I'm pre-occupied with something, but I'll pay attention now."

"You better. And that's 50 push-ups after practice to do."

"47, _I wonder what is wrong with her_, 48, _maybe it's her parents_, 49,_ no it has to be something more devastating_, 50. Done, finally free at last."

"Troy! Troy what are you muttering underneath your breath?", Chad asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just some answers to the social studies quiz. I'm really worried that I got most of them wrong."

Gabriella's POV-

I wonder why Troy Bolton was staring at me. I mean, come on, it's Troy Bolton for heavens sake. All he thinks is basketball, basketball, and hey… more basketball. Wait. Quick. Do I have any bruises showing? Nope. I am good. False alarm. What was he staring at though? He seemed to be staring right through me into my heart. I hope he didn't see that I am not happy. Was I smiling? I hope so. I hurry through the lunch line and grab an apple, soggy french fries, and a disgustingly brown salad that seems to be way over it's expiration date. In the walk back to the library, I see him staring at me again. What is his problem? Bbbrrriinnnnngggggggg!

My cell phone rings in the hallway. I accidentally drop my lunch tray. One of the custodians jog over to help me pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Briella come quick. Nana just fell down the stairs again. You've got to come now. Ride your bike over real quick. I don't think she is breathing. Help, oh, please come quick."

"I will ride my bike over really fast PopPop. Bye, love you see you very soon."

I know for a fact that PopPop is actually drunk and Nana didn't fall down the stairs, PopPop pushed her and he now feels quite guilty. But I hurry over quickly only to find an ambulance all over the newly cut grass that was growing great after the fertilizer I put down in the summer for THREE hours. The ambulance is just about to leave when I ride over.

"Where are you taking my Nana?"

"I am sorry honey but we are taking your grandmother over to the hospital. She appears to have fell and cracked her skull open. She wasn't breathing when we got here, but we applied CPR to her chest and she started to breathe again. Please hurry and say goodbye to your grandmother as she is in critical condition, and needs the doctors quickly and as fast as possible."

"Goodbye Nana, I love you, let the doctors take care of you, and I will visit as soon as I can bike over. Love you Nana, bye." The doors to the ambulance close quickly and the sirens squeal in the distance as the ambulance rides away faster than ever. PopPop stumbles over to me drunk and says, or rather, slurred, "I love your Nana, and I know that she will be ok. You bike over there real quick and tell me what they be saying about my Esther."

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I am not used to writing, as this is my first story on fan fiction, and I normally read them, not write them. And please give me an honest review by pressing that nice little button!**


	2. The Devastating End

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: **

**This is my next chapter, and along with school, (the second day) it seems I have to watch the new Jon and Kate Plus 8 episode. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Nana's tubes beep like this a lot. It means her blood pressure is changing. The doctor rushes in and wheels her away. "Nurses, we need a quart of O negative blood STAT. Miss Montez please say goodbye to your grandmother, we need her in the surgery room now." "Bye Nana I love you. I'll see you soon and PopPop loves you. Don't be stubborn, let the doctors work on you." The old hospital bed wheels squeak as Nana is ushered down the hall. The doctors almost burst down the door to get her inside. I wonder if Nana will be alright. I hope so, because she is all I have left. Mom is always away in Africa on business trips and dad is in prison for killing my sister Danielle. She was only 6 months old. She was so sweet, but she cried a lot. She had really bad colic so when my dad was home, he never got to watch T.V. without yelling at my mom to take the baby out of the room. My mom never got any sleep and was always sad that dad never wanted to be home due to the whining. Dad never liked whining, and I quickly learned that whining was not acceptable. One time he actually smacked me so hard I had to stay home from kindergarten so no one would know anything. Anyway, my dad finally got tired of it so he smothered her with a pillow. He is currently serving 25 years in jail before he can be eligible for parole. I miss Nana already. She is the one that I always talked to when something was wrong. She always told me that everything was going to be alright, and all would ok. I call PopPop.

"Hello?", PopPop answers the phone.

"PopPop, they just rushed Nana into the surgery and her blood pressure is fluctuating."

"Honey, don't worry about her. She will be alright, and this will all blow over in time. You need to come home after Nana is out of surgery and cook me dinner.", PopPop slurred. "PopPop, I'll be home when I figure out whether Nana will be ok to stay here overnight by herself! Until then you can starve, because I really don't care either way."

I hang up the phone, and then a doctor rushes out and grabs me and rushes me into the surgery room. "Say goodbye to your grandmother. She hasn't responded to treatment, and I know you love her so you might want to say goodbye now.", the doctor calmly tells me. "Nana, I love you so much and I really want you to know that I will always love you and PopPop, and I will take care of PopPop and Mom. I know that Mom loves you, so just be aware that even while she is around the world she cares about you no matter what. I love you Nana." The monitors go wild beeping and I don't care. All I can think about is how badly I'm going to miss Nana and how much PopPop is going to be upset. We cant afford no funeral so we probably will just burn her into ashes and put them in a beautiful urn. Now I am going to have to take care of telling PopPop, and probably a beating is in accord for me, and Mom will yell at me for not telling her sooner, and it really is not my fault, because she chooses not to pay the expensive bills of overseas cell phones, as almost anywhere is roaming. So she will not be able to know until I get the chance to write her a letter and explain what happened. Not only that, I still have to clean up after PopPop, and feed him his meals. He is almost like a baby, in all reality.

**Troy's POV:**

I saw my mystery girl yesterday. She looked at me like she had just found out that Santa wasn't real. She had those puppy eyes and her pale skin screams innocence. I went up to her, but then just walked straight past. I'm so scared to ask her out, because she looks like an angel. I was walking into Spanish class when all the sudden Sharpay walks into me, and says, "I've been looking for you! Did you hear about Gabriella Mo-ontez?"

"No, I haven't. What, what happened?"

"Her Grandmother died- wait he was murdered by her husband, who happened to be Gabriella's grandfather. No wonder she always had bruises! He abused her. She is currently residing with her emergency foster family. I feel like I should've helped her somehow.", Sharpay explains to me.

"That's terrible.", I reply, then quickly run to my class as the late bell rings.

_So that is why she looked so sad this morning. That is so depressing, I feel like I am going to throw up. I'm going to ask her if she wants to talk about anything over coffee. Yup, that's what I am going to do. Will she say yes? Who knows, but lets just do it and get over with, so that I wont get nervous and back out. How does Sharpay know all these things? Wait hold on, Chad is coming. Uh._

"Hey bud. What's wrong? You look like you just ran over a deer."

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just a bit frazzled about a upcoming history final."

"Troy? Frazzled about a history test? Please. That's like you telling me you made 4.0 GPA. Lies. So really what is going on? Seriously, get real Troy. Who is your best friend? I'm pretty sure I have been your best friend since Kindergarden on the day that you let me borrow your 64 pack of crayons."

"It's nothing. I gotta go home. My mom told me that she was going to bake cookies for me this afternoon. Besides, if I really did need someone to talk to, you would be the one. Honest. So chill. And I'll see you in a couple hours for basketball practice, so I gotta go bye."

I sped away from Chad as fast as I could. Sometimes he can be to intense. I walk home and grab my glass of milk on the counter and my plate of cookies and retreat to my bedroom where I can be safely hidden away. I then walk over to the park, where I know Gabriella goes to when she gets lonely. I have been watching her and she is quite intriguing. I found her on the park bench with a glazed look to her eyes. I slowly crept up to her and then whispered "Boo.". She jumped a mile high and then frowned and said, "Oh. It is just you. Basket boy. What do you want?". I reply, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee with me and just talk for a little while. I promise I wont mention basketball that much." She stares at me skeptically while frowning, and then peers at me and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the Starbucks down the street, which is really bad for your health, but I know Gabriella likes sweets.


	3. Coffee and A Little Bit of Trouble

Ok, it has been like a week since I have updated, I know but I was really busy having fun at my friends house, and school started, and I got caught up in other things

**Ok, it has been like a week since I have updated, I know but I was really busy having fun at my friends house, and school started, and I got caught up in other things. Sorry for the wait. P.S. High School sucks. Oh, and my internet goes down without fail at least once a day. Haha, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 3:**

_Gabriella's POV_

"Troy that is so not funny. That's mean."

Gabriella was having so much fun over coffee with Troy that she did not notice that it was past 8:30 P.M., and she had her phone off, and she did not pre-cook dinner for her grandfather. Gabriella turns on her phone to see 4 missed calls from Grandpa.

"Oh my gosh, I am in so much trouble. My grandfather is home and I haven't made him dinner. This is bad. This is so bad. I need to go home. Troy take me home now. Please Troy I need to get home really fast."

Troy jumps up and grabs his jacket and asks Gabriella where she lives. He is frantically trying to get his stuff together, while Gabriella cleans up the mess at their little table, and almost forgets her purse, she is in such a rush.

"Ok, where do you live Gabriella? My car is right down at the end of this block."

"I live at 365 Crestnight Drive. I'll show you where. It is about 10 minutes from here."

Troy and Gabriella run to Troy's car and rev the engine. Troy drives the car recklessly and almost hits a mailbox. Gabriella directs Troy and they finally make it, after a couple wrong turns and a few mishaps. Troy turns to Gabriella and begins to speak, but Gabriella cuts him off and gives him a quick kiss.

"I have to go but I will see you Monday, my little- or big Wildcat."

Troy was astounded at the fact that she had kissed him. It was a warm, quick, and sweet feeling that made him shiver. Troy quickly whispered his response.

"It was great having coffee with you. I will be at your locker at 7:15 Monday morning."

Gabriella smiles and runs into her old Victorian home, not realizing her mistakes were so bad that the lights were all off, so when she entered the house, her Grandfather was sitting in his old rocking chair.

"Gabriella, where have you been? I have nothing to eat, and your phone was off so I couldn't reach you. Do you have any idea how hungry I am?", Mr. Gibson asks. (Gabriella's grandfather on her mother's side.)

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I will get you something to eat right away.", Gabriella replies. She begins to scamper into the kitchen, but instead is forced into a corner and her grandfather kicks her in the stomach and Gabriella falls into a corner and curls up into the fetal position, waiting for another round. Instead, her grandfather bends down and whispers, "Have you learned your lesson yet?". Gabriella begins her silent crying, and her grandfather walks up the stairs and turns on the shower and washed up before his dinner and bed.

_Mr. Montez's POV_

She looked so peaceful. Grace looked so peaceful. She looked like she had floated up to cloud nine. I miss her and Maria, my wife. I know I shouldn't done this, but it felt so right. I loved Maria, but I have a feeling after I killed our newborn baby she kind of hated me. I hate babies. They can be cute sometimes, but they cry constantly. And I hate crying, which is why Gabriella doesn't cry out loud. Oh boy, the tears come, sure, but never noise. Which I am totally fine with. I wonder what is going to happen when I am caught. I want to see Gabriella. I loved her so much. But she saw me do it. She saw me kill Jessica. She was so innocent looking, like "What are you up to daddy? I am bored. Can you play with me?". She writes me letters sometimes, and I can write letters back, but now I am going to rush over to my mothers house so I can see her.

**This might be a little confusing but this will all get sorted out very quickly.**

_Troy's POV:_

"Hey Mom and Dad, wanna watch the news with me? I'm bored and my homework is done.", Troy says, not knowing his world could be rocked so quickly.

"Sure! Let me make some popcorn for us.", Troy's parents respond, shocked that they would be able to spend time with their teenage son so willingly.

As they turn on the TV, Gabriella texts Troy.

"T-t-troy plz come quick. Need you now. Hurry."

Troy knew Gabriella didn't trust him enough to just play jokes on him, so he became panicked, for he knew something must be wrong.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry but Ella just texted me saying she needs help and to come quick. I'm sorry. We can do this another time right?", Troy shouts, panicked and frantic to save his one and only true love.

"Sure Troy, hurry over.".

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were not worried, for they knew their son would get there as fast as possible, and save his baby girl if it meant giving his life for hers. They knew that their boy loved that girl with all his heart. Nothing could separate the two of them.

Troy grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket in case his Ella was cold. He ran and jumped into his car, and threw the car in gear. He drove the car so fast it's a miracle the police were not called for his wreck less driving. He threw the car into park, slammed the door, and ran into the house only to see a sobbing Ella on the couch.

Gabriella simply lifts her head, and says, "Turn on channel 11 news, and listen to what it has to say.". Troy picks up the remote without a response and turns on the TV only to hear the frantic/ excited news reporter voices.

"We have some breaking news for the New Mexico area. Last night,"

**Ha. You wish I would've gone on, but I think I am going to torture you for a while. PM me, or send me a pretty little review. Thanks!!**


	4. Got Supplies?

Please forgive me. I am so sorry. I will try to update more often to make up for the wait.

⌠We have some breaking news for the New Mexico area. Last night, Mario Montez escaped from the county jail at approximatley 10 p.m. It is believed that he was at the funeral of his ex-wife's mother, who died shortly after 4 p.m. yesterday. Her funeral was the same day, and she was cremated. Mario Montez is still on the run, so if anyone has any tips, please call the following num- ■

"Gabi, you know I love you right?", Troy says calmly.

"Yes babe.... whats this abo-", Gabriella replies but is cut off by Troy.

"Grab all your clothes, and stuff them in your luggage. Grab anything that you might need in the next couple days. We are packing up and leaving. Grab some snacks from the kitchen and do it quick Gabriella. Don't forget the basics, like deodorant and shampoo and such.", Troy replies.

Gabi gets up quickly while Troy paces the living room then helps Gabriella by getting the snacks. Men. Always in it for the food. Gabriella appears at the top of the stairs, and Troy helps her with the luggage. They grab the food and luggage and Gabriella grabs a couple last minute things, and they run out to the car. They drive over to the Bolton's, and Troy brings the luggage and food into the house.

"Troy? What are you doing honey?", Mrs. Bolton asks.

"Mom, Gabriella is in trouble. We are going to go to Nanna's and Grampie's. I already called and asked while Gabriella was packing. Her dad broke out of jail and I need to keep her safe. Now Mom, I need you to come to the store with me to get some stuff for our trip, and Dad, I need you to stay home and protect Gabriella.", Troy replies.

"Troy, honey, where is your grandparents?", Gabriella asks.

"Colorado babe. I know it is far but far is good. Plus Dad can tell your Grandpa where you are, with me.", Troy replies.

"OK, I guess that is all right.", Gabriella replies reluctantly.  
Gabriella whispers something into Mrs. Bolton's ear and she nods back and gives a little understanding nod.  
Mrs. Bolton and Troy run to walmart (A/N:i love walmart) and buy the necessities. Troy and his mom are rushing through the aisles when they realize that Troy left his wallet back in his car. He goes out to the car and grabs his wallet. He calls Gabriella and makes sure she is ok.

"Gabs? babe? is everything all right?", Troy says.

"T-t-troy my PopPop wont let me go to your grandparents. If you want to go we have to go NOW", Gabriella replies.

"OK let me go and get in the checkout line and I'll be there as soon as possible. Love ya babe."

Troy runs back inside and finds his mom. He explains to her that they have to leave pronto and they rush to the checkout. Except that only 3 lines are open. Walmart. Great prices but long enough lines to age you 10 years. So they impatiently wait through the long lines and then rush home. Gabriella and Troy pack Troys clothes and put everything in Mrs. Bolton's van. (They are taking the van for more room) They pack up a cooler full of snacks and drinks and get into the van.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!", Gabriella says her goodbyes.

"Bye Mom and Dad", Troy says.

Troy and Gabriella give their hugs and head off. They stop at a Comfort Inn and get a room.

"So Troysie, it's you and I all alone unsupervised in a hotel room. Got any idea?", Gabriella slyly asks.  
Gabriella slides into Troys lap. He picks her up and flops her on the bed.

"I've got one idea babe", Troy replies. 


	5. A New Day

Really random update….. not sure if I'm going to continue the story.

Troy and Gabriella lay exhausted on the bed. They didn't go to bed until late. Gabi gets up and shuffles over to the bathroom in Troy's T-shirt. Troy notices her absence and gets up and follows her into the bathroom. They get a quick shower together and decide that they need to figure out the game plan.

"Gabi honey what are we going to do?? We are going to need money eventually." Troy says half awake.

Gabi, busy brushing her teeth, grunts and finishes. She shuffles over to the bed and flops into his arms.

"Babe I really don't know. My father can find us if we apply for jobs. We need to contact the police. And what about my Pop Pop?" Gabi replies, with a sigh.

"Let's call my parents." Troy picks up the phone and dials the Bolton residence. Gabrielle goes into her backpack and digs out her snack baggie and pulls out a granola bar. Gabrielle offers Troy a bite and he gobbles the whole thing down and leaves Gabi snack less. Gabi playfully shoves Troy and he shoves her back until they are tumbling and kissing. Meanwhile Mrs. Bolton is on the other line saying "hello" and wondering what is going on. The two abruptly stop and look down guiltily and Troy picks up the phone.

"Hello???" Troy says out of breath.

"Hey Troy honey, how are you two fending? Can we help in any way?" Mrs. Bolton replies, concerned for the teenagers well being.

"We are fine. We have to find a way to make some money or something because we can't stay running forever with no income. Gabrielle wants to know how her Nana and Pop Pop are." Troy says hastily after Gabrielle's frequent hand signals.

"Mrs. Montez is fine, Pop Pop is fine, and he is sleeping off his hangover. I am making him pancakes as we speak. No word or anything from the police and Gabriella's father hasn't shown up or came around her house." Mrs. Bolton says, deep in thought.

Short update. Not really sure if it's worth writing.


End file.
